There have been numerous attempts to develop anti-cancer therapeutic agents that specifically destroy target cancer cells without harming surrounding, non-cancerous cells and tissue. Such therapeutic agents have the potential to vastly improve the treatment of cancer in human patients.
One promising approach has been to link cell binding agents, such as monoclonal antibodies, with cytotoxic drugs (Sela et al, in Immunoconjugates 189-216 (C. Vogel, ed. 1987); Ghose et al, in Targeted Drugs 1-22 (E. Goldberg, ed. 1983); Diener et al, in Antibody mediated delivery systems 1-23 (J. Rodwell, ed. 1988); Pietersz et al, in Antibody mediated delivery systems 25-53 (J. Rodwell, ed. 1988); Bumol et al, in Antibody mediated delivery systems 55-79 (J. Rodwell, ed. 1988). Depending on the selection of the cell binding agent, these cytotoxic conjugates can be designed to recognize and bind only specific types of cancerous cells, based on the expression profile of molecules expressed on the surface of such cells.
Cytotoxic drugs such as methotrexate, daunorubicin, doxorubicin, vincristine, vinblastine, melphalan, mitomycin C, and chlorambucil have been used in such cytotoxic conjugates, linked to a variety of murine monoclonal antibodies. In some cases, the drug molecules were linked to the antibody molecules through an intermediary carrier molecule such as serum albumin (Garnett et al, 46 Cancer Res. 2407-2412 (1986); Ohkawa et al 23 Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 81-86 (1986); Endo et al, 47 Cancer Res. 1076-1080 (1980)), dextran (Hurwitz et al, 2 Appl. Biochem. 25-35 (1980); Manabi et al, 34 Biochem. Pharmacol. 289-291 (1985); Dillman et al, 46 Cancer Res. 4886-4891 (1986); Shoval et al, 85 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 8276-8280 (1988)), or polyglutamic acid (Tsukada et al, 73 J. Natl. Canc. Inst. 721-729 (1984); Kato et al 27 J. Med. Chem. 1602-1607 (1984); Tsukada et al, 52 Br. J. Cancer 111-116 (1985)).
As an example of one specific conjugate that has shown some promise, is the conjugate of the C242 antibody, directed against CanAg, an antigen expressed on colorectal and pancreatic tumors, and the maytansine derivative DM1 (Liu et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 93: 8618-8623 (1996)). In vitro evaluation of this conjugate indicated that its binding affinity towards CanAg expressed on the cell surface was high with an apparent Kd value of 3×10−11 M, and its cytotoxic potency for CanAg-positive cells was high with an 1050 of 6×10−11 M. This cytotoxicity was antigen-dependent since it was blocked by an excess of non-conjugated antibody, and since antigen-negative cells were more than 100-fold less sensitive to the conjugate. Other examples of antibody-DM1 conjugates with both high affinity towards respective target cells and high antigen-selective cytotoxicity include those of huN901, a humanized version of antibody against human CD56; huMy9-6, a humanized version of antibody against human CD33; huC242, a humanized version of antibody against the CanAg Muc1 epitope; huJ591, a deimmunized antibody against PSMA; trastuzumab, a humanized antibody against Her2/neu; and bivatuzumab, a humanized antibody against CD44v6.
The development of additional cytotoxic conjugates that specifically recognize particular types of cancerous cells will be important in the continuing improvement of methods used to treat patients with cancer.
To that end, the present invention is directed to the development of antibodies that recognize and bind molecules/receptors expressed on the surface of cancerous cells, and to the development of novel cytotoxic conjugates comprising cell binding agents, such as antibodies, and cytotoxic agents that specifically target the molecules/receptors expressed on the surface of cancerous cells.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to the characterization of a novel CA6 sialoglycotope on the Muc1 mucin receptor expressed by cancerous cells, and to the provision of antibodies, preferably humanized antibodies, that recognize the novel CA6 sialoglycotope of the Mud mucin and that may be used to inhibit the growth of a cell expressing the CA6 glycotope in the context of a cytotoxic agent.